


baby tief

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [97]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tiefling Baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Problem Solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19522210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: “Honey! Our child is trying to chew her way outdoors again!” Fjord calls as he gently pries the tiny child’s fangs from the doorknob.Fjord and Jester's baby is teething. Jester has an unconventional solution.





	baby tief

“Honey! Our child is trying to chew her way outdoors again!” Fjord calls as he gently pries the tiny child’s fangs from the doorknob. Her solid green eyes sparkle up at him with no regrets, and she pulls his hand into her mouth. He doesn’t try to pull it out, just sighs and lifts her into his arms.

Her little canines poke adorably from her mouth as she gnaws- at this point, he doesn’t even feel it.

“Fjord, she hasn’t even _touched_ the teething ring!” Jester calls back after a second, poking her head out from around the corner, and showing him the aforementioned toy. Fjord smiles at her.

“We really should’ve known any child of yours would be a troublemaker from day one,” he says.

“Excuse me, I'm hardly the only agent of chaos in this household Mister ‘I ate a glowing yellow orb without knowing what it would do to me just for funsies’!”

“Who’s a cleric to a literal chaos god again?”

“Shut _up_ , Fjord.”

It’s then that he realizes his daughter has escaped from his arms and is now chewing a hole through the leg of their dining table. Their nice one, too- a gift from Caduceus for their wedding. Her nubby little horns aren’t tall enough yet to scrape the underside of the table, but by the way they’re growing she’s going to have a heck of a time getting through doorways.

Jester gets to her first, picking her up and twirling her around. Mary immediately grabs for her mother’s horns- one of her favorite things to teethe on, besides the bracers of Fjord’s old armor. (He could’ve _sworn_ he’d had locked it away, but somehow she’d found it and now there were baby tooth marks covering the bracers.)

“Wait. Fjord, I have an _amazing_ idea,” she says.

* * *

Nott knocks politely on the door of her best friend’s house, even though at this point Jester wouldn’t blink if she just walked right in. It’s the thought that counts. It takes a second and the sound of somebody knocking into a bookshelf, but the door opens.

“Nott! It’s so good to see you! Ooooh, did you bring food?”

Nott blinks rapidly for a second, processing the image in front of her. Jester, in a very purple dress, holding her and Fjord’s baby- normal. The teething rings hanging from Jester’s horns that said baby was happily chewing on? A new addition.

Jester notices her staring and beams. “Isn’t it genius? I thought of it a few days ago, when Mary wouldn’t stop chewing on the doorknobs!”


End file.
